The Science of It All
by M14Mouse
Summary: Ludger watches Jude shows Elle a science experiment.


The Science of It All

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Ludger watches Jude shows Elle a science experiment.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Ludger watched Jude and Elle from a distance. Rollo was curled up by his feet. They were close enough to city for the monsters not to bother them but far enough not to have people running about it. It was kind of nice. Elle was getting increasing restless during their battles. He and Jude talked about taking a rest. Jude told them that he was going into town for something. About thirty minutes later, Jude returned with a brown paper bag in his hand.

"What is in the bag?" Elle asked.

"You see," Jude said with a grin.

"What are we doing, Jude?" Elle asked.

"A little science experiment," Jude said as he set a brown bag on the ground.

He watched Jude take out a bottle of some sort and a tube of candy. Jude set the bottle on the ground and started to do something to the candy.

"What type of science experiment?"

"You see."

"Why do you have a box of candy? Can I eat it?"

"No, it is for the experiment."

"Is that for the bottle of Diet Tap for too?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to start it soon?"

"Very."

He covered his mouth trying not to laugh. Elle loved to ask questions especially to Jude. Since Jude was so willing to answer them, she asked them all of the time. He thought that Jude would make an excellent teacher.

"When?"

"Right now."

"Really?"

"Yes…now watch."

He moved up from his position to see what was going to happen.

"First, there are some rules. You are going to stand next to Ludger. No matter what happens. I want you to be safe, okay?" Jude said.

"What is going to happen?"

Jude chuckled softly.

"Nothing if you don't stop asking questions."

Elle's hands covered her month and she nodded her head. Jude smiled softly.

"Now, go and stand next to Ludger," Jude said as he pushed Elle toward him. Elle nodded her head before running toward him. She stopped right next to him and looked up.

"What do you think that he doing?" She asked.

"No clue. Might as well watch to find out, "He said as he watched Jude put something into the bottle. Quickly, Jude moved away from the bottle. A few seconds later, a geyser of soda flew into the air. Holy…how in the world?!

"Wow…how did you do that? Can you do it again? I can do it. Please!" Elle shouted.

Jude laughed softly.

"Come here…I will explain to you," Jude said.

"It is safe."

Elle rushed from his side to Jude. He followed in her footsteps. Jude had already walked back to the bottle and kneed down. He almost laughed when Elle waved her arms in excitement.

"How did you do that?"

"It is just a reaction between soda and candy. You see the bubbles? That is called carbon dioxide and it bonds itself to the water. Now feel the candy. What does it feel like?"

"It feels smooth." Elle said as she ran her fingers over the piece of candy.

"It does…but you have to look really closely. It has bumps on it. That breaks the bonds between the water and carbon dioxide. That was cause to make that big geyser."

"Wow…you are kind of smart."

"And you are kind of curious," Jude said with a smile.

"Can we do again?"

"Of course. This time…you can do it but you have to run away after you put the candy in the bottle, okay?" Jude said as he set down the bottle down again and got to his feet.

"Okay…I will be really safe. I promise!" Elle said.

Jude smiled as he handed her the box of candy. He followed Jude as he walked back to Rollo. They watched as Elle dropped the candy into the bottle and run away. She screamed and clapped happily as the geyser of soda gushed into the air.

"That was nice of you to do," He said.

Jude shrugged his shoulders.

"This journey is going to be hard on her. She is only a child. I thought that I could give her a moment to be a child….to have some fun," Jude said.

He tilted his head slightly. Something in Jude's voice…it was off. He didn't know how to approach it since they just started this journey together. His world has gone crazy. The doctor's calm presence has been a balm to his soul. He couldn't be more thankful.

It only took a moment to realize that Jude was young just like him. The words that he has spoke like adult thus he got treated like an adult. He could understand that. So instead of asking why, he asked another question.

"Where do you learn this?"

"Would you believe in medical school?" Jude said as he scratched the back of his head.

He blinked for a moment then laughed.

"I want to hear this one."

"Well…it was the first week and…"

He listened to Jude talk his classmates and late night studying. Out of the corner of his eye, he could still see Elle laughing and having fun.

It wasn't complicated or crazy.

It was nice.

End

A/N: Why game?! Why?! So many feelings. So, I wrote something happy and fluffy. Anyway…read and review if you wish.


End file.
